


Love, Reign o’er Me

by OllieMaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Frottage, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye
Summary: After more than a decade separated from one another, Remus has moved into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with Sirius, and it seems that some sparks don’t die out, no matter how many years have gone by.





	Love, Reign o’er Me

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was inspired by [an incredible piece of art by upthehill](https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/187027366805/tired-lonely-nights-at-12-grimmauld-place). I knew I had to write something immediately when I saw it. 
> 
> Also, if Wolfstar had a theme song, it would be [this one](https://youtu.be/9PnXts0Ni8I).
> 
> Shout out to [BrandonStrayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne) for betaing! Working with you, whether I’m betaing for you or vice versa, is always a joy!

“Firewhisky, mate!” Sirius said brightly as he emerged from behind the oak bar counter. This was the most upbeat Remus had seen him in weeks, and the renewed vigour looked good on him. Sirius banged a crystal decanter of firewhisky onto the counter in front of Remus. “Found it! Leave it to my damned Death Eater parents to hide things away from people who bloody well need them!” He transfigured one of the unused candlesticks into a crystal tumbler and poured a good amount into it, then sent it sliding to Remus. 

Remus gazed at Sirius, drinking in the sight of his swain as he swirled the contents of his tumbler. He watched his former lover over the edge of his glass, the fire sending shadows dancing over his face. Sirius, for his part, seemed to be gracious to Remus, seemed to forgive him the misdeed of believing the lies told about him. However, almost two years on from escaping Azkaban and he still had that haunted look on his face. However nice it was to have Sirius in one place after that year he’d spent on the run (thank Merlin for Dumbledore keeping in contact with him), Remus couldn’t help but wonder if being back in Grimmauld was adding to Sirius’s pallor. 

This was all just so damned _ awkward_. Sirius has been wrongfully imprisoned for _ twelve years. _And then, all of a sudden, he was free and back here, and Remus still didn’t know what to make of it. Were they just supposed to act as if it had never happened? Remus had spent those twelve years in misery, having fully bought into the farce that Sirius, of all people, killed James and Lily. 

And what of their relationship? Before the first war ended—before it had even _ started_—Remus and Sirius were madly, ridiculously in love. Had the years spent locked away in a place devoid of love stripped Sirius of the ability to show affection toward Remus? In the weeks they’d spent here at Grimmauld together, they’d talked, but nothing had been said of their status as partners. Even when Remus was away on missions, Sirius spent much of his time holed up in his bedroom. Fearing the worst, Remus had resolved to let Sirius be and give him time to work through his feelings. Remus already knew where he stood: despite all the years apart, all the doubts and all the trust that needed to be rebuilt, Remus still loved Sirius. 

Remus let himself get lost in his grief for the years they’d lost and his guilt for not being with the one he’d loved most. He sipped at the firewhisky and set his tumbler back on the table. Sirius picked up the decanter of the amber liquor, unstoppered it and made to refill Remus’s glass, but Remus shook his head. “That’s enough, Pads, I’m good.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh. “There’s nothing in there!” He poured more of the liquor into Remus’s glass, then took a swig from the crystal bottle. Remus, in turn, sipped from his tumbler, the warm liquid searing as it travelled down his throat and into his belly. It radiated heat throughout his body. Sirius took another draw from the decanter. 

Remus couldn’t keep his anguish to himself anymore. “I’m sorry, Sirius,” he said suddenly, his voice sounding so loud to him though it was barely above a whisper. 

“For what?” Sirius replied, setting the bottle back down after having taken another swig and replacing the stopper. His cheeks burned pink from the firewhisky. 

“For not believing you. For not seeking Peter out. For not saving you.” 

Remus lowered his gaze to his hands, unable to look the other man in the eye. He leaned a little closer to Sirius, as if the closeness would buy his forgiveness. The scent of Sirius, so strong about him now, was one of the things he hadn’t known he’d miss the most. It was always so comforting, so reassuring, when Remus would catch the scent of tobacco and leather. The fragrance reminded him of stolen kisses in Hogwarts hallways, of nights spent entwined in each other, and all the secrets they’d shared in their time together. He let the memories flood his mind, taking comfort in them. 

The years hadn’t been kind to them. Sirius had spent so many long years wrongfully locked away, and Remus felt his guilt renew every time he looked at him. But along with that guilt, he also hoped that someday Sirius would forgive him. Until then, though, he would try to assuage his remorse by staying here with Sirius for as long as he could. 

“It’s alright, love.” Sirius reached over and brushed his fingers against Remus’s, a tender caress meant to calm Remus’s nerves. He grazed Remus’s fingers and Remus felt himself move closer to Sirius, to this man who had been lost to him for so many years and was now so tantalisingly close. It wouldn’t have taken much to just lean in that much further and embrace the man. 

No, he couldn’t do that. Remus didn’t know if that’s what Sirius was thinking about or if there was even any of that spark left. It was foolish of him to think that they could just pick up where they had left off.

Sirius clasped Remus’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “It’s alright,” he repeated. 

A brush of fingers, and then there it was—the pull of Sirius’s magic. The spark of love, of desire—the promise of _ something more_. 

Remus kept his head bowed but closed his eyes, letting their magic tentatively reach out and mingle. It felt good, it felt _ right. _He let it blanket him in its warmth. His eyes flicked up toward Sirius, who was watching him, eyes half-lidded, almost unfocused. 

Sirius pulled Remus off the stool he’d been seated on and put his hand on his waist, pulling him closer and curling his other hand at the base of Remus’s neck. Remus felt the heat of Sirius’s body, pressed flush against him, and he wrapped his arms around the other man. Sirius slid off his own stool, not losing contact with Remus, and nuzzled against his neck as his lips ghosted over Remus’s skin. “It’s okay,” he whispered over and over into Remus’s ear, almost like a prayer meant only for him. He pulled back ever so slightly, and Remus watched a renewed fire light up Sirius’s black eyes. 

Remus leant forward and gently, nervously pressed his lips against Sirius’s. It was a chaste kiss meant to test the waters, to determine whether he and Sirius were still on the same page. He briefly opened his eyes, watching Sirius’s face for any clue to how he was feeling. Sirius’s eyelids fluttered shut, his long dark lashes elegant against his pale skin, and Remus relaxed into the kiss, his lips pressing a bit more firmly, his want becoming a little stronger. 

Suddenly, it was as if a switch had flipped. Remus felt Sirius’s magic surge forward and his own answer back just as enthusiastically, an open circuit mercifully being brought to a close. Remus had missed the pull of Sirius’s power and welcomed the feel of it connecting to his own, enveloping him in its sizzling warmth. Sirius grasped his waist more tightly, as if he was finally getting what he’d wanted for years and was afraid of letting it go, as if he was trying to meld their bodies together. Sirius’s tongue traced Remus’s lips and Remus opened, allowing their tongues to meet, reveling in the taste that he had so desperately missed. 

It was bliss, the feeling of Sirius against him, of being snogged senseless by this man he’d loved before and was falling for all over again. All the longing, the anguish, all the pain suddenly seemed to fade into mist. As Sirius’s hands gripped onto Remus, refusing to move as though it would all end if they did, Remus smiled against his lover’s lips, one hand caressing the delicate curve of Sirius’s neck, the other tangling itself into his long raven tresses. Oh, but how he wanted this to last forever. 

Remus moaned into the kiss and Sirius finally moved his hands from Remus’s torso; he was almost positive there would be bruises there the next day, proof of Sirius’s fervour. His hands crept into Remus’s jacket, sliding it off and letting the threadbare garment fall to the floor. 

However, turmoil suddenly wriggled unwelcome into Remus’s mind as Sirius made to take Remus’s jumper off him. This was all moving so _ fast_; he felt as though they had just started to get acclimated to each other again, and now they were suddenly back at this level of intimacy? Suddenly feeling confused, he broke their kiss, eyes dazed as he struggled to bring his focus back to reality. “What are we doing here, Pads?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Reconnecting,” Sirius replied, eyes just as blurred as Remus’s. He took Remus’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his palm. His bright black eyes flicked back up and Remus caught his gaze, letting it burn into him. He felt Sirius’s magic surge again, radiating through his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

That was all the convincing Remus needed, it seemed; his hand still nestled in Sirius’s hair, he pulled him closer and captured his lips in a fervent kiss. It was Sirius who moaned this time, the vibration settling in Remus’s core, seeming to fuel the fire and magic within him. 

Remus watched Sirius as he undressed himself, no awkwardness or shyness in his movements. That was always one of Remus’s favourite things about Sirius: he made no apologies, no excuses for who he was. A rush of love swept over Remus as he eyed Sirius’s full arse, now freed of the artfully distressed denims he’d previously worn. Wiry black hair trailed from his abdomen to the base of his half-hard cock, and Remus found himself salivating slightly as he imagined running his tongue over the expanse of skin. He swallowed hard as he began to unbutton his own trousers.

“Ah-ah,” Sirius tutted as he sauntered toward Remus. “Allow me.” He brought Remus’s lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip before taking them both in a passionate kiss. Remus allowed Sirius’s tongue to delve into his mouth and relished the taste of him all over again. Gods, if only things could be like this forever…

Sirius pressed their bodies together and ran his hands under the back of Remus’s shirt, the slightly calloused fingers running over the lithe muscles of his back. He lifted Remus’s shirt over his head, breaking their kiss momentarily to toss the garment to the side before slamming Remus against him again. Sirius was now fully hard, Remus found, and his own dick gave a jerk at the firmness pressed against him. Sirius dipped his hands below the waist of Remus’s trousers, first to feel the tightness of Remus’s arse, then to come forward and cup his hardened member. Sirius’s hand around him felt good, felt _ natural _; Sirius kissed Remus again as he stroked his dick, circling his thumb around the head. He then pulled Remus’s pants and trousers down in one movement, never breaking their kiss as he did so. 

Remus stepped out of the trousers now pooled at his feet. The room air was warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat emanating from Sirius. He was wrapped in Sirius’s arms again, hands running down his spine and over the small globes of his arse. Sirius gave one of the cheeks a squeeze as Remus drew him in for another kiss. Remus pulled on the other man and they tumbled onto the settee, limbs tangling and lips nipping as they situated themselves. 

Oh Merlin, the feel of this man—his _ beloved— _ after all these years; Remus could hardly believe it was happening. How many nights he’d spent dreaming of Sirius, thinking of him locked away, replaying innumerable passionate nights over and over in his head. He thought he’d never find a happiness like that again, never thought Sirius would ever come back to him. And yet here he was: Sirius stretched out over him, kissing him with a passion that only a decade apart could kindle. His black hair tumbled around Remus’s face, and Remus wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that hair, wrap himself up in it and nestle into Sirius’s intoxicating scent. He was _ here_, choosing to be with Remus again—and Remus had never felt so grateful. 

Remus held Sirius tighter as their kissing and stroking became messier and more desperate, their pricks both leaking with precome as they felt each other’s bodies. Sirius shifted so Remus was positioned between his legs, their erections now brushing against each other deliciously. Then Sirius began to move, sliding their cocks together and creating a friction that Remus wanted to lose himself in. They rutted against each other, teeth nipping at lips as they kissed. 

Oh Circe, this felt _ good_. Sirius’s abdomen and cock gliding against him, the feel of Sirius’s round arse in Remus’s hands, the weight of his body on his, it was just on this side of _ too much. _ Remus wanted this feeling, this moment, to last forever. He met every thrust Sirius made, each one rapturous. 

Suddenly, Sirius’s breathing stuttered. He stilled and grunted, and Remus felt Sirius spill his come onto his abdomen. Remus continued to grind against Sirius as he panted from his exertion and soon, Sirius’s body began to quiver from overstimulation as he rode out his orgasm. He moaned, leant down to kiss Remus and raised himself off of him, allowing Remus to grasp his own dick in his hand.

The sight of Sirius watching him get himself off, the lust still written on his face, the feel of Sirius’s come sliding off his side so sinfully only served to spur Remus on. As he pulled on his cock, he reached up with his other hand, playing with Sirius’s nipple and feeling his muscles as they flexed, holding his body over him. “Oh fuck,” Remus moaned as he felt himself teeter on the edge of release. 

Sirius never broke eye contact with him and mouthed _ come on _ as Remus brought himself closer. Then it came—Remus’s orgasm engulfed him like a flame, sending streaks of white onto his stomach, where it mixed with Sirius’s. He groaned, “Oh, shit,” the need he’d felt for so long quelling as Sirius peppered him with kisses. 

What Remus would have given to freeze this moment, perfect in the afterglow of their union. Lowering himself back onto Remus’s body, Sirius hummed, content. “Amazing, that was,” he said lazily, nuzzling into Remus’s neck. Remus sighed and stroked circles on Sirius’s back. 

“It was.” Remus smiled, still in disbelief that he had just shared this experience with Sirius. “After all these years, you still amaze me.”

An incandescent happiness filled Remus’s chest in that moment; all the rumours, all the lies told about Sirius, all the time they’d missed together, it all melted away to nothing, and all that mattered was the breath Remus felt against his skin, the heartbeat he felt answering his own, the legs that were entwining with his. It was a perfect, beautiful moment, and Remus wished it, practically _ willed _ it to stretch on forever. 


End file.
